The unwanted child
by FReeTOBeMe1311
Summary: My parents never loved me and because of them I'm a freak with ghost powers that has no friends and no, before you jump to conclusions, my name is not Danny, it's Alex and I WAS just an innocent bystander until I became friends with the world famous Danny Phantom. Pre-PP
1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say I'm just another girl on the streets. When my family died I lost everything, the government has been trying to put me in an orphanage ever since, so I have a track record. But that isn't even the worst part, no the worst part is that I lost my parents to the accident that changed my life forever. You see I'm half ghost like the infamous Danny Phantom, or the awful Vlad Masters, or even Danielle , Danny's clone. No, I'm just a simple girl that no one even knows is a ghost. Just another loser in the background.

*FLASHBACK*

My parents were involved in ghost hunting and liked to test there inventions on me to see if it would hurt humans. I have always hated my parents but they provided food and shelter so I stayed, BIGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE.

When they heard that the Fentons created a working portal they decided to make a better *cough*exactlythesame*cough* one than the Fentons, but they knew that there youngest son, Danny Fenton, had been caught in an accident concerning the portal they told me to turn it on. My dad was stepping on a wire when it turned on so while I was getting the shock of my life, literally, the surrounding controls killed them

leaving me to live on the streets.

I'm not exactly sure how long I was out but it couldn't have been long because the sirens of an ambulance were sounding just outside my 'home' and I could tell they hadn't been there long. When I tried to sit up I noticed a throbbing sensation in the palm of my hand but ignored it as I took in my surroundings. The lab was basically a pile of rubble on the inside that it was a miracle that the building hadn't collapsed yet. My parents were in the corner of the room and I tried not to look but I did anyways.

The sight I was seeing was horrible, to say the least. The flesh on my parents faces had been burnt and their clothes were charred in every place imaginable. I couldn't bring myself to be sad about them even though I knew I should be, but the truth is that they never really loved me so why should I feel any love toward them.

I decided to move on and try to find a way to escape and in doing so I passed a mirror...

!

I screamed in shock at what I was seeing but only for a second. I was a ghost.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

The rest is too fuzzy to remember but that day changed my life in the worst possible way. But one thing is for sure, the life of Alexandra Pierce was seriously messed up.

Me: Ha, my first fanfiction! I told you I could do it BOB!

Danny: *appears out of no where* Who's Bob?

Me: ahhhhhh! Where did you come from!

Danny: *point upwards* the ceiling...

Me: okaayyyyyyy... Anyways as I mentioned before this is my first fanfiction and I want to know what you guys think so review PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!

Btw

Disclaimer: nope still don't own anything but my feet and my ears but I am starting to wonder if I actually do own my feet...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: yay!

Danny: why are you so happy?

Me: because I'm alive at 10:15 am

Danny: okaayyyyyy while miss sunshine over there is relishing-haha I said relishing-in the fact that she's alive I guess I'll let you guys continue on down to the story.

I'm in the park right now and it's currently 1:34 a.m. I don't know why I'm still in the park when I should have gone back to the alley where my tent is set up, but something in me just wants to stay here.

I am on a park bench next to a giant oak tree. I look up at the sky and see a bird-a raven to be more specific-and I smile because ravens are known to be smarter than they look, but I have to turn my head away at the sight of blinding headlight coming from a car parked right in front of me.

I feel my body clench up when I see a man, about mid-40's, step out of the car. He looks to be professional except for the fact that he is very overweight but the look on his face is one of pure determination as he steps closer to me.

"what are you doing here at-" he checks his watch "1:39 a.m." he says "and on a school night. Who are you're parents they must be very worried about you"

"they're gone" I say weakly

"well that's still no excuse for being out so late, just because you're parents are out of town-"

" they're not JUST out of town, they're DEAD OK" I break down into sobs that heave my whole body and I'm threatened with losing my very small lunch.

"oh dear, I'm terribly sorry... May I ask where you are staying?"

"no where" my voice came out hoarse as I managed to calm my neves. In truth I wasn't crying because my parents are dead, I was crying because I have no where to go.

"LORD OF THE FLIES (A/N: do you know who the mystery man is now ;D) would you like to stay with me for the time being? I'm a school teacher and I could enroll you whilst I find a place for your permanent stay." I shot him a questioning glance when he said that and a million questions started to run through my head as I wondered wether or not this man could be trusted.

When I reached my conclusion I subtly nodded my head in response.

"excellent" he answered "I shall see to your enrollment first thing in the morning" and we walked to his car but I suddenly stopped and he tired around to meet my gaze

"I st-still don't know your name sir"

"william lancer" he replied "and yours?"

"Alex, Alex pierce"

(OMG IT'S A LINE BREAK)

I woke up the next morning in the same sofa I had fallen asleep in last night. Mr. Lancer brought me to his small one person apartment and let me sleep on his old brown couch that smelt like sweat and tears. Across from the couch was and old tv on a small plastic television stand. I looked up and saw mr. Lancer in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal.

"want some?" he asked when he saw that I was awake. I was still a little skeptical about the man since I have never met him before but he gave off an air of trustworthiness that seemed to be genuine.

"Sure" I said and sat down on the chair across from him on the small wooden table.

-TIME SKIP- AT THE SCHOOL

I was so nervous, mr. Lancer had been able to admit me into the school and I am now in front of his home room class as he introduces me to everyone.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost miss when he tells me where to sit. As I make my way to my seat I notice that the boy to my right has messy black hair, blue eyes, and a goofy smile. The girl on my right has blonde hair, and teal eyes and is talking quietly to the Latina in front of her.

When I sat down I almost choked. I got this feeling in the back of my throat like when my ghost sense is about to go off, but it wouldn't come. I had immediately covered my mouth but the cool air never came. It was as if my ghost sense was trying to decide wether or not I was actually near a ghost...

Ok that's it for today. I hope you are satisfied ;) please review!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND APPARENTLY I DON'T OWN MY FEET EITHER...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so happy. In 24 hours I have had 93 views to my story and I am very excited.

* * *

Alex's POV

I looked up from my work surprised at the sudden shadow coming from the person in front of me. I was so absorbed in my work that I hadn't even noticed the lunch bell go off. I saw a tall blonde in front of me, giving me a blank stare.

"Hello" I say, not expecting him to actually answer, but he did by briefly informing me that it was time to go. Unfortunately I remembered the reason I threw myself into my work in the first place. I couldn't get the raspy cold feeling of my ghost sense to go away and ever since I walked in the home room class I haven't been able to get rid of the strange sensation and it was driving me INSANE!

I was momentarily distracted from my previous thoughts as I realized that I had no clue where to go for lunch. I decided to keep walking until I bumped into the same raven-haired teen that I had seen in Mr. Lancer's homeroom. I gasped as the feeling in my throat got worse.

"Are you okay?" the teen in front of me questioned

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" I replied and he stated at me for a second with a confused look but it quickly went away.

"I'm ok too, but you look kind of lost. Would you like me to show you where the cafeteria is?" He asked me.

"...Ok" I said hesitantly since normally no one is ever nice to me.

"Alright then, it's just around the corner and if you want to sit with me and my friends I am sure Sam and Tucker wouldn't mind..."he had started to ramble but I looked at him confused.

"Sam and Tucker?"

"They're my best friends. Tucker is the techno-geek, meat lover of the group, and Sam is the goth, ultra-recyclo vegetarian"

"What?" I said and he sighed through a smile.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it" he replied

"Oh, wait Sam's a girl?!"

"yeah" he said

After that we settled into a comfortable silence until I realized that I still didn't know his name and as I was going to open my mouth to ask he sat down at a table with who I'm guessing are Sam and Tucker. He greeted them and they said their greetings too, but they didn't mention his name.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" I guess I must have zoned out because they were all starring at me quizzically. I saw Sam smack Tucker on pthe back of his head and scold him about being nicer while I chuckled at the scene.

"My name's Alex Pierce" I said shyly and waited for their reaction.

"Well Alex, today is your lucky day because you got to meet Tucker Foley, that's TF as in Too Fine" he said and winked at me. I shuddered and looked at the boy (that I STILL don't know the name of) for help. He chuckled and said

"Tuck, I think you should stop before you scare her to death" He said. Tucker looked a bit put out but not for long as his face took on a look of determination that I was too disturbed by to point out to the others. I saw the goth looking at me as if she was trying to analyze my every move.

"Hi, I'm Sam" she said finally and stuck her hand out as if to say to the boy that she approved. I shook her hand and looked around to find everyone staring at us. I turned beet red, since I don't like attention, and tried to look away but a few seconds later the blonde haired boy, that had told me it was lunch time, was in front of me and said

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch these losers and hang out with me instead." I could feel Sam's eyes trained on the back of my skull while she sat at the table.

"No thank you" I said politely and he left but this guy was one of those guys that wont take no for an answer so I knew he would be back later.

"Sorry about that, Dash is a real jerk who is only used to always getting what he wants" Sam said in disgust and I could tell that the other agreed as well.

"It's ok, I don't like popular people that much" I said and instantly saw Sam's eyes light up and when she opened her mouth to say something she was cut off by the boy.

"That's great. By the way, I'm Danny Fenton." As he said this he put his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't tell wether I blacked out from the shock of him being _Danny Fenton_ or from my ghost sense which was choking me at this point, but either way. My world is black.

* * *

Hey! That's it for now and I tried super hard to make this longer so I hope I succeeded and as always

PLEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW! XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny phantom :(


End file.
